One Night on Solaria
by Preciousheart93
Summary: There's a contact patch at Baley's bedside. If he touches it, not only will the household robots come to his aid, but Daneel will come too. (Sorry that Baley's a bit OOC.)


The more thoughts that bounced around Baley's head as he lay in bed, the more irritated he grew. The content varied every minute; sometimes he would be thinking of this foreign planet and the murder case to be solved on it, which he knew next to nothing about, and then his mind would turn back over to Earth and the faces of his wife and son, and a pang of usual homesickness would go through him. Both the frustration at his ignorance and the painful longing for his native planet were emotions that Baley wished would go away. He needed to sleep. But they buzzed around his head like bees, and he dropped into repose muttering curses at himself under his breath.

He dreamed that night, which wasn't unusual for him, but the dream was darker than any recent nightmares. He dreamed he was walking through a tunnel that would take him back to Earth, but he kept hearing voices- Jessie's voice, and Bentley's, and the voices of every human he cared about, calling him first from one direction and then from another and always sounding mournfully distressed. In his haste to get to them, he found himself taking corners he didn't know existed and getting hopelessly lost, entangled in the web of tunnels, just like the Wandering Londoner he had viewed a tale on long ago. And still the voices called him, and still he proceeded down the wrong paths, realizing at one point that it was futile to keep going but also longing to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. But there was no way-

The sudden motion of his own body was what woke him up, a quick jerking movement of the arm. Baley sat blinking in the dark, sweat beading on his face, and stared down in horror at his own hand, which had just brushed the contact patch at his bedside. Oh, damn it-

That was the only thought he had time to think before robots flooded his room, rushing to his bedside and gibbering. "Master, what is the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter," Baley growled, his irritation sparking and flaring. "Go away, all of you." But the robots stayed put, each one clamoring to know what had upset the master so badly. Baley gritted his teeth, knowing that he could explain to the robots that he had just had a bad dream and wasn't in actual harm, but simultaneously realizing that the robots would never understand what he meant.

Then a human figure appeared in the doorway, and a crisp voice called out to him. "Partner Elijah?"

_Daneel. _Baley wanted to groan as the humanoid robot tread softly across the floor, the robots parting to make way for him. Of course they still thought he was a human, and would bow to his wishes. Desperately he said to Daneel, "Can you tell these robots to leave me alone?"

"Certainly, Partner Elijah, if that is what you wish." Daneel waited only for a sharp, terse head nod from Baley before turning effortlessly on his heel and raising his voice to address the robots. "Robots, disperse! All of you! Your presence is not required at this moment."

It was as if he had spoken some kind of magic word. The robots stopped trying to implore Baley as to his woes and lined up, filing out of the room in an orderly fashion. This time Baley did groan, more from relief than annoyance, and sunk beneath the sheets of his bed. So much trouble over one false alarm. He hated his actions more than those of the robots. Contacting them for help after one nightmare! Who did he think he was?

"As for you, Daneel, your presence is not required here either," Baley said wearily to his partner. But Daneel didn't back out of the room, instead gliding forward inch by inch. "I apologize, Partner Elijah, but I do not think that is the case. Your mental aura indicates distress. I wish to help you in any way I can."

Baley stared blankly at Daneel- _mental aura?- _before remembering that yes, Daneel was able to read brain waves. He mentally cursed his own mind for giving his emotions away and tried to stop Daneel from coming any closer. "Look, Daneel, I'll be fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Daneel halted in his movement, his dark silhouette imposed against an equally dark background. "Are you sure, Partner Elijah? Forgive me for asking if it displeases you."

"I'm fine," Baley repeated, rolling onto his side as if to prove that point. Really, all he wanted was to get away from these robots, from any company at all really, and spend the rest of the night in seclusion. He wanted to get to sleep as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have to be tortured by the emotions that had nearly kept him awake.

However, the moment he even thought of his previous sleeplessness, the painful feeling all came crashing back, along with the afterimages of the dream left imprinted inside his skull. He shuddered involuntarily and clamped his eyes shut tight, willing Daneel to exit the room and leave him alone. He didn't care that Daneel felt compelled as a robot to take care of him. It would embarrass him to no end if Daneel caught him in a moment of weakness.

"Partner Elijah," Daneel said quietly, "I must disagree with you. The reading of your aura proves that you are not fine and you desire assistance."

"Go away, Daneel," Baley muttered weakly. But the statement, spoken through clenched teeth and a rising lump in the throat, had nothing against Rule One potential. Once again Daneel moved forward, and Baley tried his hardest to pull himself together. God, if he started bawling in front of Daneel that would really be the end of it.

Daneel said nothing as he sat down on Baley's bed, occupying the space where Baley's body was not. Although he was looking away from him, Baley felt the touch of Daneel's hand on his shoulder, providing a comfort he would not have expected any robot to give him. It was nearly too much for him to bear. A few hot tears stung his eyelids like early warnings, and the part of Baley that didn't feel wretched was thoroughly disgusted with himself. _Pull yourself together!_ Jehoshaphat, what was he coming to…

"I was correct," Daneel said calmly, as if he were conducting a scientific experiment. "You are not well. It seems it would be right if I stayed with you."

"What if I don't want you to?" Baley retorted, and the robot responded with indifference and certainty. "You do."

_How does he know what I'm feeling before I do? _All emotions in Baley were washed away and replaced with heated annoyance. He relished it, though, because it was something he was familiar with. Not the feeling of being trapped, of pining for home, of despair… Those emotions usually came to Baley in small doses, and he never enjoyed experiencing them.

He sighed and began to sit up, shaking Daneel's hand from his arm as he did so. It was time to get a grip on himself. No more anguish. Daneel sat placidly, watching as Baley struggled to push himself into a sitting position, before giving up and sinking back beneath his sheets. Strange, but he was trembling now… What in the world? Was he falling ill?

"I see that you are calm, Partner Elijah," Daneel said, and Baley thought sourly that yes, he was calmer in comparison to his previous mood, but_ calm _was not the proper definition_. _"Do you wish me to do anything more?"

Though Baley was prepared to say no, now leave me alone Daneel, his mouth twisted into a new form of words that surprised even him. He said huskily, "Can you lie down next to me?"

Before he had time to process the rhyme and reason behind his query, Daneel said, "Certainly, Partner Elijah," and moved into a reclining position beside Baley.

_Why had he asked for this? _The confusion was predominant in Baley's mind as he stared down at Daneel, whose position was a little too still and careful to fully resemble a human. His breathing slowed as he listened for Daneel's, something he had never thought to notice before. Besides his own breath, all was quiet. Daneel must not have thought it was necessary to behave so humanly in the absolute presence of one who knew his secret. The thought gave Baley a secret thrill. He was the only one on this planet who knew Daneel was a robot, and the fact held a strangely powerful sway over him.

Slowly, he relaxed and shifted position so that he was lying in bed facing Daneel, who in turn was facing the ceiling. Again an unusual demand crossed his mind, but he didn't pay any more mind to it than he had the first one. "Daneel. Roll over. Put your arms around me."

Silently, Daneel complied, as he would always do as long as his actions couldn't possibly hurt any human. His lithe limbs encircled Baley comfortably, and Baley drew in close to his partner, his heart beating fast for reasons he knew not of. Why, he felt nearly as nervous as he had the first time he was with Jessie. But there was no reason to feel such a way, not without the pressure to create children imposed on him and not when he wasn't seeking gratification…

_Gratification. _The five-syllable word sent a _ping _through Baley's brain, and he dared to reciprocate Daneel's touches, loosely throwing his arm around the robot's body. Even now that they faced each other, it was difficult to see Daneel's face, and Baley wondered if he still bore his wonted cool expression. Could anything ever perturb such a robot?

"Hold me tighter," he whispered, suddenly wanting to stave off any emotion headed his way for as long as possible. Daneel hesitated, a strange act for him, before asking, "Is it wise of you to request that?" There were no mocking tones in his collected voice.

"Not that tight," Baley muttered, imagining the sheer strength of metal that lay buried beneath Daneel's false skin. "Just a bit more pressure." The robot's grip tightened around him, and he squeezed him back in return, feeling the firmness of his physically perfect body. For a crazy moment he had half a mind to hook one leg around Daneel's waist, but that would be far too indecent, no matter how comforting. He banished the thought.

For a long moment there was a silence that seemed to stretch on for ages, while Daneel held Baley as if frozen into the same position and Baley slowly began to unwind and forget that the man holding him so close was indeed a robot and not a human being. Then the request flitted across his mind, and this time it was enough to bring him up short.

He couldn't ask for that. It was ridiculous. Jehoshaphat!

But as ever, the words struggled to his mouth, and he heard himself ordering, "Kiss me, Daneel."

Then his brain caught up to his mouth, and he quickly amended- "No, not on the lips. Right here." He reluctantly lifted a hand from Daneel's back to his own cheek, prodding his flesh with a newfound interest. It seemed more willing to give under his fingers than Daneel's did- a nigh-imperceptible difference.

Daneel said, "Do I mean to understand that you wish for me to press my lips to your cheek?"

Well, when taken down to its barest form, yes. Baley wished Daneel hadn't said a word; a kiss was just a kiss after all. He nodded slightly, and presently he felt Daneel's pliant neck bend gracefully. His lips brushed Baley's cheek for only a second, the sensation nowhere near as warm as a human's would be, before retracting. And he left Baley hungry for more.

"Please kiss me again," he said sleepily, patting a spot on his neck. "Right here." To hell with decency and understanding. When Baley woke up he was convinced this would all be a silly dream to laugh about in the morning. Imagine letting a robot kiss him!

Once again, the contact was fleeting as Daneel bent and pressed his lips to Baley's neck, and yet the action gave so much satisfaction to Baley that he smiled just the slightest bit. He felt he could face the dawn on Solaria and the host of issues that came with it if Daneel stuck around to assist him.

"Partner Elijah," Daneel said momentarily. "Do these kisses have to do with romance as you humans would describe it?"

But Baley was not awake to answer.


End file.
